


Wilfulness and beauty

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Wilfulness and beauty

"He is right", she muses as he leaves and considers how, even in frustration and grief - even with his eyes brimming with unshed tears - he has an aching, haunting beauty of his own.

It is when he returns, however,with her name on his lips and his desire to die with her rather than suffer life without her, that he is the most beautiful man she has ever seen.


End file.
